Twists of Truth
by x3Kitteh3x
Summary: Peeta can't control his feeling...but neither can Katniss... will destiny bring them together? Or will they ignore each other and go their separate ways? Peeniss/Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! So this is my first fan fiction ever! I hope you like it and I will try to update at least once a week :) It's about Peeta and Katniss. Their love growing in each chapter. It'll be rated T because there will be some swearing. Why am I still talking?! I should shutup right now, shouldn't I? So start reading! Bye. Also, leave a review! It'll help me c:

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V:**

I drift off to sleep and finally relieved that the bloody war known as the Hunger Games is finally gone.

But there's one disadvantage to that.

Katniss will ignore me and everything will go back to the way it was before.

Her words still ring in my head;

"_**I guess we try to forget..."**_

Doesn't she get that I don't want to forget?! That I want everything to go back to the way it was! I love her and nothing can stop my emotions. I really wish I could tell her that right now...

I look on my bedside and look at my clock. 1:39.

How can I tell her now?! She'll still be asleep. Tomorrow? No. She'll be too busy hunting with her "cousin" Gale all day tomorrow and there will be a slight chance that'll see her. 

What do I do...? 

Tell her now? In the middle of the night? No way. 

Tomorrow. Maybe. I doubt it. 

Wait. I think I have an idea. 

**Katniss P.O.V:**

I wake up to the beautiful rays of the sun and I straight away take a shower. 

I let the hot flow of water gush onto me and damn that felt nice. Then I'm done and grab a towel. 

Just as I'm going to reach my clothes, I realise- Oh hell! I forgot them in my room! 

How can I go in there?! Naked. 

Maybe if I run quick enough, I can grab them and come back. Yeah! 

Oh hell. 

What if someone downstairs sees me? I'm screwed. 

At least I have a towel. 

I put on some new clothes and I go downstairs. Dressed. 

"Hey Mum? What's for Breakfast?" I call out from the living room. 

No reply. That's odd. 

"Mum?" I say again. 

No reply again. 

"M-mum?" I say again, but this time, with a slight of worry in my voice. 

No reply again! 

"Prim? Prim? PRIM!" What is going on with them? 

I look around the whole house and I still find none of them. 

A knock on the door. I quickly look at the clock and its 9:12. Who would be up now? 

I walk to the door and open it. 

Two words. Peeta Mellark. 

"Hey Peeta." I say. 

"Hey Katniss." He replies. 

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" 

"I came here because I wanted to tell you something." 

I wonder what that 'Something' is... 

"Oh, ok. Tell me then." 

I let him in and we both sit on the couch. 

"I don't know how to tell you..." 

"Oh come on Peeta! You can tell me! It's not bad news is it?" 

"Well, I honestly don't think it is. But you can interpret it anyway you want." 

Hmm...What is it! It's not good or bad news?! I wonder... 

"You know in the Games? The little love act we did?" He asks. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Remembering we were pretending to be in love...?" 

"Yeah...?" I say with a hint of shock in my voice. 

"I wasn't pretending." 

... 

I stay silent for a bit. 

"Well? Say something." He asks. 

"I don't know what-" 

"I-I-I love you..." He cuts in. I don't know what to say, but "Oh." 

"I'll just go. I've made a fool of myself haven't I?" He says as he's about to walk out the door. 

"You haven't." I say, and I think I'm starting to regret this already. He looks over his shoulder but doesn't say anything. 

"I think it's really brave for you to say that." I say and I can't believe I'm smiling. 

"Thanks but how is that supposed to help?" He asks me. 

"I'm not sure. I'm not really good at saying things like that." I say truthfully. 

"Well I do know something you are good at. And we did a lot of it in the Arena." He says. 

Hunting? I'm not sure what he's talking about. Just as I'm thinking, he crashes his lips onto mine in a fiery passion. 

Believe or not, I'm not stopping him. In fact, I'm actually enjoying this. 

"I'm sorry. I just had to do that once outside of the arena. No cameras. No one watching us." 

"Why sorry?" I say with a bit of lust in my voice. What the fuck am I saying?! 

I kiss him back and guess who looks through my window? 

Gale.

* * *

So that was my first chapter! Like it? Like the cliffhanger?! I hope you did! I'll try to update more :) Please review, fav and all that stuff ;D I'm working on Chapter 2 at the moment. Byee x


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Peopleee! This is the second chapter you've been waiting for :D! Please fav, review and all that stuff ;D I'm gonna work on Chapter 3 soon, see you guys soon! x

Oh hell.

I break my kiss with Peeta and run straight to the door. Gale's gone.

**Peeta P.O.V:**

What's up with her? One minute she kissed me, the next she's running straight for the door?

What made her kiss me back?

I don't know, but I did like it.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" I ask her.

"No. I need to apologize to some-Wait! Why the hell should I say sorry to him?!" She says fiercely.

"Say sorry to who?"

"Gale. He saw us." Just when she says that, I freeze.

Gale's going to kill me! What should I do now?!

"I don't need to apologize to him." I'm still frozen and in a bit of shock. "Why do I have to? He has his girlfriend, so why would he be hurt?!" Girlfriend? Gale already has one? Why the hell am I worrying?!

"Who's his girlfriend?" I ask.

"Johanna." She says.

I remember her. She was one of the tributes from the Quarter Quall. She was alright…I guess.

"Oh. Should I just give you some alone time?" I ask her.

"No, stay here with me."

"Alright then."

**Katniss P.O.V:**

What's up with me?! I hurt my best friend, and now I'm willing to let Peeta stay. What the hell?!

Don't tell me…

"I love you. Don't ever question that." He tells me.

"Oh Peeta…" I say.

He strokes my hair and I look deeply in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Wait WHAT?! Beautiful?! What the heck is wrong with me?!

Maybe nothing's wrong with me…maybe it's just my emotions….

Emotions?! What emotions do I have?! I'm Katniss Everdeen and I feel no romantic emotions! To nobody! Especially Peeta.

Maybe I do?

"Hey, Christmas is near, do you wanna, you know- maybe spend Christmas with me?" He asks me…

What do I say ? Spend Christmas with…Peeta Mellark?

"Sure." I response, with no time to think.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess, bye Peeta."

"Bye MockingJay." He says with a chuckle. Damn, that is one amazing laugh. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

…

I walk him to the door and he kisses me lightly on the cheek, surprisingly, I kiss him back.

He leaves and I slouch on my couch.

I think I'm in love with the boy with the bread.

Eh eh?! Like it? I liked writing it and I think maybe the next chapter will be about their romance :D Do you guys think I should write about their romance next? If you think I should, please write a review :D I'll check in about a week and then I'll write it, byee now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello People! Thank You for the follows and reviews you awesome sauce people! I love you all :) If you could write a review I would be so happy c:_

_I'll try to write more on my chapters now , maybe 6 Pages or something, idk xD. But thank you so much, I love you guys so much. Thank you for reading the story this far, I thought I would get like 70 Views or something but I have 400 +! Thanks to you guys :) Much more than I was expecting, and I couldn't of done it without you epic people and your awesome reviews. *Cries of joy* _

_Btw I changed the name ;) True Love sounds…too boring. Twists Of Truth sounds better! I think this chapter will be more in Katniss's P.O.V because she'll be making up her mind and all that :) Every review and view is special to me and I hope to get more reviews from you awesome cookies._

_Who's dead in my version of the story? The First Hunger Games tributes, Snow, Coin, Finnick, Prim and I think I'll kill off Gale…*Puppy face* Well I'm sorry if he's your fav character but I absolutely HATE Gale! If you like Galeniss Stories, why are you reading this then xD? I wrote too much for my summary haven't I? I'm gonna shuttup and let you awesome people read… ~Drum Roll~ CHAPTER 3, DUN DUN DUN! But seriously, read._

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V: **

Did that just happen? Katniss kissed me back? I know I love her but she loves me back?

At least I'll be spending Christmas with her.

**Katniss P.O.V : **

***Btw she's talking to herself and she's arguing with herself…*~ Bold- Bad Side. Normal- Katniss. ~**

Think. Think Katniss.

**Look Katniss. The whole thing was a act. Don't you get it?!**

Yeah I get it but-

**NO BUTS ! Remember what Haymitch said? You're supposed to be ACTING not being IN love!**

That was only for the cameras! We're off-screen now you dumbass.

**Who cares?!**

I do, you retard.

**And what about Gale you idiot?**

Gale and me are not even friends anymore!

**Fine but what about- **

Look! I don't give a fuck what you say. Let's face the facts. I'm in love with Peeta. End of. Now get the hell out of my head.

**Fine! But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart-**

He won't. He loves me with all his heart!

**I'm gonna tell him. Tell him what I feel.**

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

_Okay! That was Chapter 3! Sorry it was a bit…ya know….short….and I am so FUCKING sorry that I couldn't post this earlier…Yeah I know…I'm a bitch aren't I? *Does-Puppy Face-So-You-Can't-Stay-Mad-At-Me* ;D But I PROMISE Chapter 4 will be….longer! So I won't stay a bitch anymore! *YAY* Lol. Anyway….review, fav, follow my lovelies :) And have a Peeta Cookie! *If you've been good this year ;)* So byeee, see you guys for Chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I love you all 3 Thank you for 600 + Views! Omg you guys are epic! Ok, this chapter has a twist at the end…please don't hate me ^_^! Okay… so read! And sorry for keeping you waiting so long :(

Stay Beautiful ~ 3

**Katniss P.O.V:**

Could I tell him? No. Yes. No. YES! Oh come on Katniss!

I don't know what to do…

Maybe tell him in an email? Send him a letter? Why can't I just tell him?! Come ON Katniss! Just go and tell him!

He's only 5 Miles away! See? Not that far…

Come ON!

What to do….

….What to do…

What should I do…?

I should tell him. Now or never.

If I don't, I won't get this chance again…

**Come on! **

Fine. I will.

I'm almost at the door…

**Just open the god damn door! **

I can't.

**Why?!**

I'm too nervous.

**Oh, man, what's wrong with you woman?!**

Nothing, I'm just-

**Just what?! Ooh Little Katniss is a chicken! *Makes Chicken noise***

Okay, now your pissing me off, you little-

**Ooh, chicken! *Chicken noise* HeHe!**

Okay, that's it! Fine I'll go!

**Yay.**

Okay…now get out of my head!

**UGH Fine! *Goes away.***

Okay…I'm right at his door…

Just open it….

I open the door and I find him.

With a piece of paper in his hand and with another girl…

They're kissing.


End file.
